


Well After Two Interludes

by Kalloway



Series: Well After Two [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Altercontinuity, Diverges After First Movie, Multi, Toy Continuity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sam accompanies the Autobots cross-country to meet up with scouts, pick up a very special government agent, and find out just what sort of unimaginable revenge the Decepticons are planning.Alter-continuity.These are the 'Interludes'-- all of the shippy/mature content. Non-essential for the main story, but possibly just as fun.
Relationships: Elita One/Starscream, Optimus Prime/Clocker, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker
Series: Well After Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582885
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2007\. 
> 
> (This chapter takes place midway through Chapter 5, when everyone heads to bed for the evening.)

The bed was calling him, seducing him with soft, mattressy nothings and promising sleep where he wouldn't wake up with his neck cricked against an armrest or one of his legs asleep from being tucked funny. He wanted to obey the bed. It had a nice, soft comforter even though it wasn't really cold and there were two pillows with nice, clean pillowcases that Melissa had found for him.

Sam really wanted to obey the bed.

But he felt a little bad, not being out with Bumblebee and the others.

Walking over to the window, he hoped that everyone was comfortable. Sam knew that they didn't really sleep but instead simply rested, conserving energy and letting their bodies cycle. Before he and Melissa had come inside, he'd seen Ratchet handing out the oil that had been neatly packed into the back of Ironhide's truck form.

They'd just be doing the things that giant robots that turned into cars did... when no one was looking.

His window overlooked the lot, which was now far from vacant. Most everyone was quiet and dark, transformed into vehicle modes and parked beside someone. Ironhide and Arcee were talking, or at least doing something that involved silent displays of weaponry. Probably recounting battles, Sam thought after a moment. Maybe telling Arcee about Mission City.

And off, past where they were (Ironhide sitting, Arcee standing to make up part of their height difference), close enough that Sam could see but far enough that he couldn't see them terribly well, beneath a lone old tree in the grassy field, Optimus sat with Clocker.

Nightly recharge, Sam realized as he bumped his nose against the window pane. The window wouldn't open from the bottom but cracked at the top, offering airflow but little else. He hadn't been able to watch and for some reason, he wanted to. He wanted to see.

It had to be normal, after all, for Clocker to need... Sam frowned - they were in a nice building with plenty of electricity. Clocker didn't have to be slowly reaching to touch the exotic flames that covered Optimus' leg panels. He didn't have to be almost crawling closer, testing to see what he was allowed to do.

"You probably shouldn't be watching that."

Sam spun around, nearly crashing into Melissa. He hadn't heard her come into the room but truthfully, with his gaze fixed on the field, his parents, Miles, Mikaela and the lot of Sector Seven could have marched in behind him and he wouldn't have noticed.

"I, er, was, um..."

"Yes, yes... Don't hog the whole window." Melissa gave him a gentle shove as she stepped past him to stare out the window. Her hands rested instantly on the sill and she sighed as she leaned forward.

"What?" Sam asked as he inched to the farthest place he could be without losing his view. If they were indeed viewing what he thought he was viewing, being in close proximity to Melissa was much more awkward than he could handle.

"Because you know who's going to have to write a report on this? Me! There was this one guy who was totally obsessed with whether or not the NBE's had any form of recreation - any form. And all I've done today is witness it," Melissa explained without tearing her eyes away even though her voice went through every rise and fall of being particularly exasperated. "Though trust me, you don't want to be stuck with him."

"Er..."

"Sorry..."

Silently, they both continued watching the encounter under the tree. Sam thought he heard Melissa's breath hitch when Clocker made the last move to crawl to straddle one of Optimus' legs and look up at his leader. Even thought it was late June, twilight was giving over to night, causing the dark green of Clocker's paint to fade to black even though Sam could still the details of every flame and every motion Optimus made. He could see blue optics narrow a bit and he could imagine the sounds of whirring parts - the sound of metal on metal.

Hands. There wasn't enough light to see exactly what either Autobot was doing though Arcee's comment about all having the same ports and wires stuck in Sam's mind.

Just a movement of hands before Clocker braced himself against Optimus' chest, letting Optimus wrap an arm around his much-smaller frame and hold him.

Melissa shuffled just a bit closer, kicking against the floorboard but not saying anything. At least she didn't bump her nose on the glass.

And then Sam saw it - the glow. Energy was flowing and while Sam couldn't see the actual connection, he could see Clocker straining against Optimus, feet digging back against the ground as he shifted forward on his knees - still straddling Optimus' leg but pushing closer and being openly received. The blue glow of optics was almost invisible as Clocker crashed forward and visibly shuddered. Sam thought Optimus was reaching to pet Clocker's back and keep him close, hand running along door-wings and lower.

He blinked. Melissa exhaled. The two humans looked at one another for a minute before looking quickly away.

"Probably shouldn't have watched that," Sam said as he glanced at the bedroom door. Maybe Melissa would get the hint. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd just witnessed but he did know that he'd prefer to think about it alone, by himself, without anyone else in the room.

"Totally going to have to ask questions about that," Melissa commented, smiling and turning to go. "Totally ask questions tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, after the coldest shower ever."

Sam glanced over at the nice, almost-soft bed that was waiting for him.

He was afraid that he would dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," Sideswipe said as the sun began to set over the Pennsylvania safehouse. "I've got an idea."

Sunstreaker glanced at his twin and then back at the other Autobots, none of whom seemed overly concerned with anything other than their own tasks.

"Where?" Sunstreaker asked. "Not too far?"

"Concerned about these awful dusty roads?" Sideswipe teased as he transformed. "Don't worry - I'll wash you if I have to."

"I'd rather have Melissa do it," Sunstreaker retorted as he followed Sideswipe's lead. Still, without further question, he followed his twin onto the road and away from the others.

After a few miles, Sunstreaker switched his headlights on. Sideswipe obviously had a different definition of 'not too far'. They passed a handful of houses, a few fields of local farmlife, and then, a few minutes later, Sideswipe pulled off the road near an enclosed yet isolated area of black and white bovine creatures.

"What are we doing?" Sunstreaker asked as he came to a stop behind Sideswipe and then slowly rolled up close enough to bump against his brother to punctuate the question.

"Don't be a jerk," Sideswipe replied. "We're waiting. According to the world wide web, when these creatures sleep, they can be tipped over."

Another nudge. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard since the last time you spoke."

"Was there anything more interesting going on?" Sideswipe asked as he settled to an idle. He ignored the soft nudges that his brother gave him - once Sunstreaker did something that might do damage, then the war would be on.

Sunstreaker laughed. "Prowl was even too preoccupied to get angry with us."

"Too bad, really... I have a few great ideas..."

"How did you say these things sleep?" Sunstreaker interrupted. "That one is laying down."

Sideswipe was quite for a moment. "Just... keep waiting!"

The minutes ticked by, and slowly the cows began to settle for the night.

"Hey!" Sideswipe muttered. "The world wide web said..."

Another very, very soft nudge. "Remember what Prowl did to us the last time..."

"Let's get closer!" Sideswipe announced as he transformed. "It's dark enough."

Sunstreaker followed him hesitantly, casting his headlights on the ground. "There's mud..."

"It's not going to kill you," Sideswipe replied as he hopped over the fence and reached down to grab a handful of soggy earth. Just as Sunstreaker landed, Sideswipe smeared the mud across yellow paint.

Sunstreaker froze, optics glowing with rage.

"There," Sideswipe said as he tried not to laugh, "got that out of the way. Now you're muddy. Let's go."

"I'm going to..."

"No you're not," Sideswipe started to say as he began to edge towards the cows, but instead he was pushed from behind. He slid and fell, but not before reaching back to grab ahold of his brother. Metal scraped against metal as they landed and both 'bots glanced around nervously. But there was only silence and a few small noises from a nearby cow as it woke, stood, and headed away.

Sideswipe knew he should have known better than to turn his back after making Sunstreaker angry. Probably should have known better than to make Sunstreaker angry at all.

"Get off me," he muttered.

"You're the one holding on to me," Sunstreaker replied as he tried to move. "And scratching my paint."

"And yet you're still alive," Sideswipe deadpanned. In one quick motion, he managed to flip them both so that he was on top of Sunstreaker who was very much now covered in mud as well.

Sunstreaker swore and thrashed, but not with any real effort. Sideswipe leaned in close enough that their heads were nearly touching. "Having fun?"

"I'm going to kill you," Sunstreaker said as he managed to roll them back over. He pushed downward, trying to bog Sideswipe in the mud with only partial success.

"You are having fun!" Sideswipe decided as he slipped a hand up to rest against the hinge of one of Sunstreaker's door-wings. "I thought you would."

"Sides..." Sunstreaker's vocalizer cut out as sensation coursed through his circuits, all radiating from where Sideswipe's hand was lightly beginning to stroke. He quivered against his brother and fought to try to return the attention.

"What?" Sideswipe asked. He knew Sunstreaker was going to try something. After all, turnabout was fair play.

But neither of them believed in playing fair.

Before Sunstreaker could do anything else, Sideswipe got a leg out, managing to twist around enough that Sunstreaker completely let go of him just as he let go of Sunstreaker. For a minute, there was only the sound of metal on metal and cooling fans and hydraulics as the brothers thrashed around in the growing mud pit.

Even the cows were beginning to wander away.

Sliding in the mud, Sunstreaker fell first and Sideswipe pounced, holding Sunstreaker face-down in mud, one hand between lightly-twitching door-wings and the other trying to get Sunstreaker's hands up above his head - somewhere safe. Their weight was similar, but if Sunstreaker couldn't move, Sideswipe knew he was safe; or as safe as he could be for being with his brother.

"Kink," Sunstreaker said.

"Hey, I found an Earth-saying for that," Sideswipe said as he scooted himself down just a bit so that he was straddling Sunstreaker's legs. The hand that had been between muddy yellow door-wings followed, seeking out access to sensitive ports and wires. "Takes one to know one."

He didn't dare let go of Sunstreaker's hands.

Sunstreaker wasn't quite ready to admit he'd been beaten, even if he was pinned and slowly sinking. There was something almost comforting about Sideswipe's weight on him, even if they were on a filthy boring planet that he didn't particularly like. As Sideswipe found an access port, Sunstreaker groaned and shifted. Somehow he hadn't expected his brother to actually make good on his threat - not laying in a pit of mud after a failed expedition.

No - no, that was exactly what Sideswipe would do. There would be fun to be had if they had to make it themselves. And if he had to leave a few scratches in Sideswipe's paint afterward.

They both moaned at the moment of connection. Sunstreaker offlined his optics - all he could see was mud anyway and it wasn't that interesting. Instead he could just feel the slow crush of Sideswipe's hand on his wrists and the other hand returning to the sensitive spot between his door-wings. Energy shifted between them in a way he could barely control. He thought he could hear Sideswipe softly taunting and teasing him but he didn't know if it was out loud or through a private link or even if it was real.

From the way Sunstreaker was reacting, Sideswipe was a bit curious why they hadn't done this sooner. Was it the humans? Being near-constantly supervised? Did any of that matter? He pushed down a bit, as if somehow putting a bit of slack in the wires between their bodies would intensify what was turning into electric lust. Sideswipe wondered if his own door-wings were that sensitive. Pleasure was looping and being returned, amplified, until it became too much for him and for Sunstreaker as well.

They felt everything, together, worlds away from cold slippery mud and Decepticons and cows and humans and a thousand variations of insects too stupid to not become windshield splatter.

"Get off me. You're heavy," Sunstreaker demanded a few minutes later. Sideswipe eased up, letting go of Sunstreaker's hands and not at all surprised when Sunstreaker reached to break their softly sparking connection. "There's mud..."

"Everywhere," Sideswipe noted. He didn't even want to think about transforming. "And it turns out that cows don't tip over."

"What a waste of a night. You're going to..." Sunstreaker froze and looked at Sideswipe who was apparently receiving the very same urgent transmission directly into his processor.

"We gotta go," Sideswipe said as he fully untangled himself from his brother. "This sounds like trouble."

Sunstreaker only threw the softest of punches as they made their way to the road. Barely left a few scratches, all of which filled in quickly with mud.

"Jerk," Sideswipe said as he transformed.

"Takes one to know one."


	3. Chapter 3

The sleek black Viper had been so entangled with what he'd been doing that he'd missed the onset of the battle in the parking lot. He'd had... fanmail. And it had confused him - there were so many humans who claimed to understand him and feel his pain at continued existence. Yet...

Still trying to figure out the meaning of it all - pointless, because it had none - Dead End pulled around from where he'd been parked behind a dumpster (which apparently smelled of organic death) just in time to see the yellow Camaro and purple motorcycle flee.

"Elita," Dead End said to himself as he sped over to her still-sparking body.

She mumbled something and grabbed at the side of his door, leaving long scratches in the paint. The vibrations resounded through him and he shivered. It felt kinda good.

"Get in," he said. "If you can."

There was more scraping of metal on metal as he opened his driver's side door to let her crawl in. To fit her bulk, he let her shred his interior. Someone would just fix it anyway, though it was pointless. It would just get destroyed again...

Whatever Elita was saying, he couldn't understand it. The language wasn't Cybertronian and wasn't one of the dozens of Earth languages that Dead End had downloaded. He sighed, sinking a bit on his shocks as he closed the door. One of Elita's feet hit the door and she snarled.

"I'll take you back," Dead End said as they headed towards the other end of the lot. Sirens were beginning to wail in the distance. "Someone will fix you up. If you make it that long."

Another muttered something and a bit of the stuff that made up one seat was flung hard enough to hit the windshield and stick on the dash.

Dead End sped up a bit. Nothing left to do but get Elita back to base. He had the worst luck - he'd been partnered with someone who couldn't even manage to get them both scrapped.

* * *

"Hold still," Lyzack demanded as she finished touching up the paint on his door. A moment later, she clamped a hand down that almost left scratches bigger than the ones she was fixing. "I said..."

"Pointless," Dead End said. "I'm just going to go out and have something worse happen. Maybe this time I'll get offlined..."

One more quick coat and a half blast with one of her thusters and Lyzack released him. "Begone," she said wearily. "Go make sure Elita is getting some proper rest instead of storming around here like all fury."

Dead End wanted to stomp out the door but couldn't make the effort. Besides, their makeshift base was in awful enough shape already. Finding an area of abandoned buildings in the middle of nowhere hadn't been terribly easy and the last thing they needed was for one of them to collapse. Especially on Lyzack, who was probably the nicest Decepticon he'd ever met. That confused him.

Since being partnered (temporarily, of course) with Elita, he'd taken the liberty of tracking her whenever they were apart. At least she was stationary, which was a good thing. But her energy signature was erratic. Lyzack wouldn't be happy if Elita was back in the makeshift infirmary...

Dead End froze, however, just before heading into the building Elita was in. He hadn't even paid attention to the energy signature that went along with hers - Starscream. Starscream hadn't even been on the planet in weeks and he just had to show up right after Elita had been repaired. Creeping over to one of the glass block windows, Dead End adjusted his sensors to at least get an infared image of what was going on. He'd heard that Starscream had taken Elita as a mate, but that went against everything Dead End thought he knew about Starscream. Like many of the others, he'd simply thought that Starscream's interest in Elita was purely symbolic. She was a trophy - a trophy just as quick-minded and deadly as any Decepticon.

Adjusting his sensors again, Dead End could almost hear what they were saying. Elita was explaining her injuries, Dead End surmised, as she drew a hand up her chasis. Starscream reached and gently picked her up, letting her perch on his arm while he traced the same path with his other hand. Before Dead End could see anything else (and perhaps thankfully before he could see anything else), a black SUV pulled along side of him and honked.

Dead End focused his attention on Stockade, one of Starscream's most loyal followers. Of course he'd be around - Starscream was around, though Stockade didn't seem to be actively enforcing Starscream's privacy.

"What are you doing?" Stockade asked, not bothering to transform.

"Looking for something to do," Dead End fibbed. It was almost the truth.

"Airstrip is clear," Stockade said. "We're gonna race."

For a variety of reasons that Dead End didn't see any effort in expanding on, 'race' and 'Stockade' didn't belong in the same thought.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Dead End said half-distracted by a distinct fluctuation in Elita's energy signal. He really should have stopped paying attention to her and he thought that he had but...

A little racing would clear his processors. Or be the end of him. Whichever it was, he didn't much care.


End file.
